


Nothing Like the Sun

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Remus is happy to do whatever it takes to convince Severus he's still desirable.





	Nothing Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Snupin Santa 2007.

When Remus heard the front door slam hard enough to rattle the windows, he was instantly alert, peering over the top of his reading glasses in the direction of the entrance hall of their cottage. After almost three years of cohabitation, he knew the language of Severus' door-slams; that one spoke of Great Wrath rather than High Dudgeon, and he wondered what Severus would find to take it out on, since he knew he was safe from having fiery coals of vitriol heaped upon his head.

Well, safe-ish. Severus had been out all morning, so presumably, Remus hadn't done anything _in absentia_ to incur the Great Wrath, but with Severus, one could never tell. The fact that Severus had come in through the front door concerned him, however; Severus had left by Floo and should have returned that way too because the Healer attending him had told him to stop Apparating, but it seemed Severus was upset enough that he felt the need to Apparate and walk the rest of the way home in an attempt to cool off.

 _Obviously_ , Remus thought as he put aside the report he had been working on, _it didn't work_. He stood and went to the kitchen to make tea while Severus stomped around upstairs; fortunately, Teddy was spending the weekend with his grandmother, which was a rare, precious treat that Teddy enjoyed immensely, and Remus felt he deserved it after exhibiting exemplary behavior at Neville and Hannah's wedding the week before. The report was not vital, just another bit of work Remus wanted to take care of so he wouldn't return to a tall stack of paperwork when he returned to the Werewolf Services department Monday morning, thus he had time to set everything aside and take care of his partner.

The bedroom was empty when he went upstairs with an offering of chamomile tea and ginger biscuits, and so he tried the bathroom instead, and it was there he found Severus in the claw-footed tub, up to his chin in steam and frothy bubbles, his bottom lip jutting and his brow furrowed.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Remus asked as he handed over the cup of tea, which Severus accepted with a grunt of acknowledgment. "Or would you rather be left alone to sulk and throw things for a while?" Although spoken in a light tone, it was not a facetious question; Remus understood Severus' need to vent and retreat, and he presumed whatever had upset Severus had nothing to do with him, so he wouldn't take it personally if Severus needed to be left alone for a while.

There was a long silence while Severus worked his jaw and glared into his cup, and Remus put the biscuits aside, lowered the toilet lid, and sat down, waiting patiently for Severus to decide.

"They made fun of me," Severus said at last, the words emerging from between tightly gritted teeth.

Remus frowned, already indignant even without knowing the details, and he moved to kneel beside the tub and gently combed Severus' hair back from his face. "Who made fun of you?"

"I don't know. Some strangers at the Leaky Cauldron." Severus sank lower in the water, and his knobbly knees poked up through the bubbles. "They called me a freak because..." He trailed off and gestured at his lower body.

Remus plunged his hand into the hot bathwater and rested it on the curve of Severus' belly, not caring that his sleeve was getting soaked and soapy. "You are _not_ a freak. What you're doing is unusual, yes, but it's also brilliant and wonderful, and I will never stop being grateful."

He knew Severus loved Teddy, and whatever resentment Severus might have harbored over Remus having a child with someone else had long since been washed away by Teddy's acceptance and adoration; actually, it had taken Remus longer to wheedle his way back into Severus' good graces and affections than it had taken Teddy to win them over once Remus had succeeded in persuading Severus to give him another chance. But once they had navigated Teddy through his Terrible Twos, Severus had begun making noises about expanding their family. Remus, who was an only child, was delighted by the idea of giving Teddy a brother or sister and readily agreed, although he had assumed Severus meant they would provide said sibling by means of adoption, and he had entertained the possibility of adopting a werewolf child.

Thus he had been shocked when Severus turned up in bed one night with both a cock and a vagina, along with all the necessary internal parts to bear a child. Then he had been amused at himself for assuming Severus Snape would do anything the normal way. _Then_ he had been aroused beyond rational thought by the sight of Severus' new body, and he had ravished and impregnated Severus in short order.

He wasn't stupid; he knew Severus had been motivated at least in part by jealousy and possessiveness, wanting to stake the same sort of claim on Remus that Tonks had and not feel as if she had been able to give Remus something he couldn't. It wasn't something Severus would ever admit, of course, but Remus had heard it in what he didn't say nonetheless, and even if Remus had doubted it, Severus had seemed far more settled and content since becoming pregnant, as if some rough patch had been rubbed smooth at last, and that was all the confirmation Remus needed.

But he also knew Severus was a good parent, stern but not unfair since there were no House affiliations to be defended or House points on the line, and he had no qualms about creating or raising another child with Severus or about being a father himself this time. On the contrary, he no longer feared infecting the baby, and now that reforms were in place to help rather than hinder werewolves, he didn't have to worry about the social stigma a werewolf's child might bear either. Instead, he had been able to relax and enjoy the experience this time around, and he had loved watching Severus' body change over the past six months, filled with his own possessive pride over the knowledge that Severus' belly was growing bigger with _his_ child. Remus had exerted iron control over his inner beast for decades, but he couldn't stop it from raising its head and howling with savage glee over this new development.

Wisely, he didn't mention to Severus that he and the wolf had reacted in much the same way to Tonks' pregnancy. It was enough for Severus to know that Remus found him desirable no matter how big he got; he didn't need to know that Remus had something of a pregnancy fetish, at least when it came to partners who were carrying his child. Pregnancy in general didn't do it for him, but when the baby was his, oh, yes, the wolf came out to howl and play.

Thus it was with great pleasure that he summoned a washcloth, lathered it, and began bathing Severus with tender care, admiring the wet sheen of Severus' pale skin; Severus said nothing, merely allowed the ministrations without comment, but Remus could tell by the tension in his shoulders that he was still troubled. Remus continued bathing him in silence, hoping the fact that he didn't shy away from touching any part of Severus would offer some measure of reassurance.

"You really don't find me..." Severus paused, seeming to search for the word he wanted. "Odd? My body is distorted in ways it wasn't meant to be. Most people would find it grotesque."

"Well, I'm not most people," Remus replied, nudging Severus to lean forward so he could scrub his back. "There is nothing grotesque about being pregnant. It's natural." He paused and glanced down at Severus with a wry smile. "All right, perhaps it's not natural for men to be pregnant, but still, reproduction is a natural act in and of itself. Your body is changing because you're nurturing and protecting a new life, and that's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about, no matter what some fool at the pub might say."

"I don't care about them," Severus said, the sulky edge in his voice making Remus suspect there was more bravado than truth in his words. "I only care what you think." He glanced over his shoulder at Remus, his expression pensive, almost uncertain. "Do you really think I'm not unattractive like this or are you only saying it to appease me?"

Remus dropped the washcloth and rocked back on his heels, regarding Severus incredulously, amazed Severus could even ask. "The only reason I don't keep you naked and on your back every minute of every day is because we both have to work and take care of Teddy. There are also the pesky matters of eating and sleeping to attend to. Believe me, if the wolf and I had our way, you would never be allowed to dress or get out of bed."

Severus' features relaxed marginally at that, and a challenging light gleamed in his dark eyes. "Prove it."

With the wolf pacing and pawing within him, Remus wasted no time in standing and helping Severus out of the tub, holding him steady so he wouldn't overbalance and slip; grabbing a thick towel, he dried Severus from head to toe with brisk efficiency. As much as he wanted to worship Severus' body, he didn't want to do it in the tiny bathroom where it was crowded, and he couldn't spread Severus out like a proper feast to be enjoyed at his leisure.

Once Severus was dry, Remus discarded the towel and led him back to their bedroom naked, refusing to send mixed messages by encouraging Severus to cover up with so much as a towel; a flick of his wand turned back the covers of their bed, and he urged Severus to lie down while he undressed, wanting nothing - not even a thin layer of clothes - to come between them. Severus obeyed, climbing onto the bed and leaning back against a pile of pillows as he watched Remus strip, and Remus was gratified to see the evidence of Severus' interest in the little show in the form of Severus' hardening cock.

But as tempting as that sight was, Remus valiantly ignored it as he settled on the bed between Severus' legs, and he reached out to rest his hands lightly on Severus' belly instead. The pale flesh was firm beneath his palms, and while the rest of Severus' body was still thin, his belly popped out in a smooth, hard curve, which Remus caressed with a reverent touch, rewarded for the attention with a swift kick from within.

"Hello, little one," he crooned, bending to press a kiss to the spot. "Don't mind me. I'm just showing your father how sexy he is while carrying you."

That earned a snort from Severus, but the corners of Severus' mouth had lifted a little as well, and so Remus continued in spite of the snorting and eye-rolling. He ran his hands all over Severus' stomach, gazing down at it with a fresh swell of amazement and adoration. "I never dreamed we would have a child together," he murmured, tracing the pop of Severus' belly button with his forefinger. "I never dreamed you would want to do this for me. For us. I would have been happy to adopt, but this..." He didn't bother to curb his impulse to rub his cheek against Severus' rounded belly, wishing he somehow _could_ mark Severus with his scent, and he continued to nuzzle Severus, momentarily lost in the instincts of the wolf. He lifted his head, and he could tell by Severus' shiver that the wolf was evident in his eyes. "This is our baby. _My_ baby."

"Neanderthal." Severus' voice was too breathy to convey any real vitriol, and Remus laughed softly.

"Oh, much more primal than that," he growled, and then he bent his head and dragged his tongue along the curve of Severus' belly in a possessive swipe, and Severus gasped and shivered again.

Bending his knees, Severus let his legs fall open wide as Remus moved lower, bypassing his cock for the moment; Severus was already wet, and Remus lapped at the soaked folds hungrily, wanting to wallow in Severus' musky scent. He could feel Severus quivering, and he stroked Severus' thighs as he pushed his tongue deep, humming with pleasure. He flattened his tongue and sought out that sensitive nub, knowing he found it when Severus' body went taut and he heard Severus suck in a sharp breath. Curling his arms around Severus' thighs, he guided Severus' legs over his shoulders as he settled in, circling and massaging Severus' clit at a leisurely pace; Severus might be eager, but Remus wanted a slow build to release, one that would make Severus lose every last shred of control by the time Remus was finished with him.

It wasn't long before Severus had fisted his hands in his sheets and seemed to be trying desperately not to squirm lest the movement make Remus lose his place just _there_ , and a low keening noise rose from his throat; only then did Remus take mercy on him, quickening the pace and rubbing harder, and Severus tossed his head on the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, and with a shouted expletive, he came, his hips bucking until Remus pinned him down, plunging his tongue inside Severus again, ignoring Severus' soft whimpers as he licked and lapped up the rich fluid, so different from the slightly bitter taste of Severus' semen but no less delectable to Remus' palate.

Sitting up at last, he wiped his mouth. "Roll over," he commanded, and Severus hastened to comply; he knew he didn't need to explain what he wanted, and he was proven right when Severus shoved a pillow under his stomach and positioned himself with his head resting on his folded arms and his arse in the air, a blatant offering. Growling, Remus knelt behind Severus and grasped his own cock, guiding himself until he push the head inside, just enough to make him hiss with pleasure at the feel of soft, wet heat, just enough to make Severus snarl with impatience.

"Get on with it!" Severus glared over his shoulder, and Remus flashed him a wolfish grin. He would take this at his own pace, no matter how much Severus snarked and snapped.

Just to prove it, he pulled back and rubbed his groin against Severus' arse instead until Severus was whimpering and pushing back against him. But his own need was building, urging him to take what was so willingly offered, and with a ragged groan, he guided himself forward and pushed, clutching Severus' hips hard enough to leave bruises as he buried himself deep. The wolf crawled under his skin, demanding more and harder, but Remus held it in check, not wanting to risk hurting Severus or the baby, but the wolf was insistent, too close to the surface to be satisfied with slow, easy thrusts no matter how hot and slick Severus was. Snarling, he pulled out and lunged for the bedside table and the bottle of oil in the drawer.

He dropped it and spilled it, and for once, he didn't care, grabbing Severus' hips again once his cock was slick with oil and Severus' own juices and plunging past that tight pucker to claim Severus' arse, and Severus howled with him at the rough invasion. He bent over and fastened his teeth on Severus' shoulder, biting down hard enough to bruise but not break the skin, and Severus threw his head back and cried out, his thin face suffused with ecstasy. The wolf rose up, and Remus let go, pounding Severus' willing arse with an arrhythmic slap of flesh, nails scoring Severus' skin as he took what was his - _mate our mate belly filled with our seed growing bigger so right and good take claim MATE!_ \- and stars exploded behind his eyelids as he came, his body wracked with the force of it. Sated, the wolf retreated, leaving Remus to draw back and collapse, depleted - but there was unfinished business to attend to before he could rest.

"Roll over," he said, and this time, his voice was husky and filled with tender affection.

Severus complied, his leaking cock jutting and bobbing against the curve of his stomach, and Remus wasted no time settling between Severus' legs again and engulfing his cock, drawing it as deep as he could. He wanted to tease, but a glance showed Severus had lifted up on his elbows enough to glare a "let me come or die slowly" warning, and he relented, working Severus' cock with all the skill at his disposal until Severus' hips were rocking and the frown had eased into a different kind of tension - one of anticipation and eagerness. He slid two fingers into Severus and rested his thumb against Severus' clit, rubbing with a quickening pace back and forth until Severus was panting and squirming helplessly beneath him, his body growing more and more taut, and Remus wondered how much more Severus could take before he snapped - and then he _did_ snap, coming in spurts down Remus' throat as Remus swallowed eagerly and his inner muscles contracting around Remus' fingers.

Remus released Severus' cock with a wet slurp and licked his lips. "Want to go for another?" he asked, pressing his thumb harder until Severus hissed and shook his head.

"Enough," Severus said. "For now, at least."

"Only if you can tell me you're convinced I really do find you attractive, and I'm not just saying it to appease you." Remus pushed his fingers deeper, grinning as Severus moaned and rocked his hips.

"Come up here and kiss me," Severus said, holding out his arms, and Remus did, pausing just long enough on his way up to press a trail of kisses along Severus' belly before plunging his tongue between Severus' lips and letting Severus taste himself. Severus devoured him - or perhaps the evidence of Remus' desire for him - greedily, capturing Remus' face between his hands as he bit, licked, and sucked until they were both panting and breathless. "I'm convinced," he murmured against Remus' lips, which curved into a smile.

"Good." Remus nestled against Severus' side, one hand splayed possessively on Severus' stomach, and he pillowed his head on Severus' shoulder. "I'll be happy to issue reminders on an as-needed basis." He lifted his head and gave Severus a stern look. "Although if you Apparate again during the remainder of your pregnancy no matter how angry or upset you are, I won't fetch any lamb curry or tandoori chicken for a week. No - _two_ weeks, and there won't be any back rubs either," he added to emphasize the severity of his threat.

Severus had the grace to look abashed at that. "I won't. It was just..." He trailed off and shrugged, and Remus nodded, understanding anyway.

"Idiots. I know. Come home and break things next time, all right? I don't care. I'd rather cast mending charms than have you take such a risk."

Severus nodded his acquiescence, and they both settled down, yawning and heavy-limbed. Remus deliberately waited until Severus was almost asleep before beginning to hum "I Feel Pretty", but somehow, Severus roused enough to whack him with a pillow anyway.


End file.
